


5 Times Draco & Harry kiss because of unfortunate circumstances, and the one time they do it for real.

by Suzilee11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-War, Top Harry Potter, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: The war is over and Harry and his friends are returning to Hogwarts to complete their final year of school. Draco and Harry have become friends but what will happen to that friendship when they end up in situations  where they must kiss.Will it stir feelings between them or will it drive them back to being enemies.





	1. Accident on the Quidditch Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i have written a fic for any fandom.  
> I'm not sure if it is any good so i would love to hear your honest feedback about it, even if you didn't like it.  
> Hopefully if it turns out well i might add more fics in the future, for this ship and also others.  
> Hope you enjoy it guys!!

The first time they kiss was a complete accident. Draco and Harry had decided to spend some time flying around the Quidditch Pitch, trying to determine who the best Seeker was. As they were returning Eighth years they were not allowed to play on the house teams. It was considered to be an advantage as they were older than the others players. 

Draco was already in the air flying around when Harry walked onto the pitch, his firebolt under his right arm and a golden snitch in his left hand. When he saw Draco he smiled up at him, and Draco couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face in response. As Draco watched Harry mount his broom and kick off into the air, flying a few laps of the pitch as a warm up, he thought about how much things had changed. He and Harry used to be enemies, but now they were friends. Actual friends. They studied together, hung out in the Eighth year common room, played chess, and sometimes even talked about personal problems when they were feeling down. 

Once Harry had finished his warm up laps he flew over to Draco and hovered next to him in the air.  
“Right”, Harry said. “The rules are as follows. We let the snitch go while we both have our eyes shut, then after 10 seconds we open our eyes and start searching for the snitch. The one who catches the snitch first is the best seeker.”  
“You’re on Potter. We both know that I am the best seeker here”  
“You wish Malfoy”, Harry retorted. “Alright then, shut your eyes and I’m letting the snitch go.”  
Both boys closed their eyes as Harry released the snitch. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!” 

Both boys shot off around the pitch in search of the snitch, and for the next hour neither of them caught sight of it. Then Draco looked towards the goal hoops at the left end of the pitch and noticed a tiny glint of gold near the base of the hoops. He speed up in pursuit of the snitch but was so focused on what he was chasing that he didn’t notice Harry speeding towards it from another direction. 

Just as Draco reached out his hand to grab the snitch Harry crashed into him from the side and they both fell the final meter to the ground. Draco landed on the ground and Harry fell on top of him, but with the impact of the crash Harry’s lips brushed against Draco in a chaste kiss. 

Draco felt Harry quickly roll off of him and move away as he started to stammer out an apology.  
“I – I- I’m so sorry Malfoy, I - It was an accident I didn’t mean to kiss you I promise. Please don’t hit me.”  
“Potter relax, it was an accident. I’m not going to hit you. However, I did just win the title of best seeker!” Draco said, with a big smirk on his face.  
“WHAT!” Harry exclaimed. “You did not catch the snitch!”  
“Actually I did”, Draco helped up his hand to reveal the snitch clenched tightly in his fist and his most award winning smirk in place on his face. 

“Damn. I can’t believe you caught that. I guess you are the best seeker then. Anyway come on; let’s get back to the castle. I’m starving and it’s just about time for dinner.” Harry said.  
They both got up off the ground and grabbed their brooms before making the trek up the hill back to the castle, laughing and joking the whole way as though nothing awkward had happened.


	2. Christmas at Hogwarts

It was one week before Christmas and most of the students had left that day to return home for the holidays. The castle had been decorated with all the usual grandeur with 12 Christmas trees in the great hall, trees in the all the common rooms, decorations in every classroom and hallway and the suits of armor singing carols all day. 

Draco had been studying in the library with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise before dinner. Sometimes it was hard for Draco to believe that they were all friends now instead of enemies. 

As they were all leaving the library Draco suddenly found himself unable to move. Draco looked around himself to see that the others were all still walking down the corridor except for Harry, who was also stuck to the spot next to him. As Draco looked at Harry he noticed that Harry was looking up at the ceiling and then looked down at Draco with a strange look on his face. Draco decided to follow Harry’s gaze and also looked up to realize that the reason they were stuck to the spot was mistletoe. 

There was a bunch of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling just outside the library, and the two boys had managed to walk straight into it. Unfortunately at the same moment that Draco noticed the small bunch was the exact same moment that the others realized that Draco and Harry were not with them, and they turned around to find out where they had gone. 

“Harry, Draco what are you doing?” Hermione asked them.  
“Yeah, come on guys. I’m starving.” Blaise whined.  
Draco didn’t know what to say, and apparently neither did Harry as they both just stood there and stared at each other blankly.  
“Seriously, what’s going on guys?” Ron asked. 

Draco and Harry still didn’t know what to say, so in way of answer they both just looked up at the ceiling where the mistletoe was instead, and the others followed their gaze to see what the problem was. When they noticed it, the others started laughing whilst Draco started to feel nervous, wondering if he would really have to kiss Harry again in order to be able to move from the spot. 

Draco could see that Pansy was overcome with delight at the situation her best friend had found himself in. “Come on Draco! I want to see you and Potter lock lips”, she shrieked.  
That was the moment that Harry finally decide to say something, “Hermione, isn’t there any other way for us to be able to move without having to kiss?”

Now Draco was starting to feel sick, ‘oh great’ he thought, ‘Harry is repulsed with the idea of kissing me.’  
“I’m sorry Harry, but the only way to break the magic on the mistletoe is for you to kiss”, Hermione said. 

Draco heard Harry sigh, and instantly he felt angry although he wasn’t quite sure why. “Let’s just do this Potter so we can go and eat”, Draco spit out in his anger.  
Harry turned to look towards Draco with an expression that said that he would rather be anywhere else than stuck in the library entrance about to kiss Draco. That expression made Draco decide that he just wanted this to be over as soon as possible, so he leant towards Harry quickly. 

Draco was unprepared for how he felt within that kiss. As Draco’s lips touched Harry’s, Draco felt a spark that he couldn’t explain. He had no idea what it meant, but he did know that suddenly he didn’t want to stop kissing Harry. When they separated Draco felt dazed for a moment, before he turned back to his friends to find Ron and Blaise laughing at them, Pansy with a red face and shrieking about how cute they were, whilst Hermione just gave him a knowing look, as though she knew exactly what he had felt. 

When Draco turned to look at Harry he was surprised to see that he had stepped away from Draco and was looking at the ground with his cheeks flushed red.  
By this point Draco noticed that Blaise was no longer laughing and had instead started whining about his stomach, so they all headed off towards the great hall with Draco and Harry avoiding looking at one another.

For the next week Draco was very careful to avoid any mistletoe around the castle, especially when he was walking with Harry. Both boys were extremely relieved to notice on Boxing day morning that all the mistletoe in the castle had been removed.


	3. New Year's Eve Games

It had been two weeks since Draco and Harry had kissed under the mistletoe outside of the library and Draco, quite confused about what he had felt that day, had decided to pretend it had never happened. It was working well for him, until New Year’s Eve rolled around.   
Most of the students had started to return to Hogwarts, as classes started again in 2 days. The entire Eighth year had returned to the castle that morning, and they had gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to bring some alcohol with them for a New Year’s Eve party. The party had been Seamus’s idea. 

When Draco returned to the Eighth year common with Blaise and Pansy after dinner, he looked around to see that the table of food that someone, most likely Harry and Ron, had gotten from the kitchens and set up to left side of the room. There was a second table next to that which was full of drinks. Lots of drinks. Bottles of butterbeer, firewiskey, mead and wine, as well as jugs of pumpkin juice and water. 

As the party started people started to get up and dance and they also started to drink. It didn’t take very long before most of the Eighth year was well on there way to being drunk. Draco himself was included in that, he was definitely close to being drunk, and was enjoying talking to Pansy and Blaise. By about 10:00 Draco was definitely drunk, as was at least half of the year. That was when Seamus suggested that they should play a game of truth or dare, so a group of them sat down in a circle on chairs and the floor in front of the fire. 

Draco sat down between Hermione and Blaise, thinking that this game could just get a little bit interesting considering the amount of alcohol they had all consumed. Once they were all seated, Seamus started to explain the rules that they would be playing by.   
“Alright guys, game rules!! We will be spinning this empty bottle around, whoever it lands on must decide whether they want to pick truth or dare. The person who spun the bottle will be the one to ask the question or set the dare. Once a person has had their turn, they will then become the one to spin the bottle. No one can refuse to do there dare or answer their question. There are to be no dares made that could be dangerous or that require wands, as in our current state magic is not safe. Any questions?” 

Seamus looked around the circle after his explanation and upon no one asking any questions, decided to start the game. “Okay then. Who wants to spin the bottle first?” He asked.

“I’ll go first”, Dean almost screamed in his excitement. He leant forward towards the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. Everyone held their breath as it spun around, including Draco, as no one wanted to be the first one picked. The bottle started to slow down and eventually came to a stop on Seamus. Seamus sat up straighter, looking quite confident and looked over at his best friend. 

“Truth or Dare Seamus?” Dean asked.   
“Truth”, Seamus replied.   
Draco watched as Dean thought for a moment before asking his question, “Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?”  
Draco noticed how Seamus flushed bright red and looked away from Dean as he answered the question, “Yes, I do.” 

Before anyone else could ask any amore questions on the matter, Seamus leant forward toward the bottle and spun it. As it spun Draco watched the way that Seamus refused to look anywhere near Dean. He was pretty sure that he knew exactly who Seamus had a crush on. Meanwhile the botte landed on Pansy and Draco laughed at the look on her face as she chose truth. 

Seamus thought for a moment before his face lit up in excitement. “I’ve never seen you together with anyone before, so what’s your sexuality?”  
Draco watched Pansy pull herself up more confidently. He already knew the answer to the question, he also knew that Pansy was not ashamed of it either, even if she didn’t announce it to everyone that she met.   
“I’m a lesbian and proud of it”, she responded. 

Ron seemed to be the most shocked out of all of them at hearing this, “But I always thought that you and Malfoy were together.”   
Pansy laughed at the face that Draco pulled upon hearing that, “Absolutely not Weasley, Draco is like a brother to me.”   
Everyone was quite for a minute before Pansy said, “Alright everyone, my turn”, and spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione. “Okay Granger, truth or dare?”

Hermione definitely looked a little scared about what Pansy might choose for her to do as a dare and therefore picked truth as well.   
“Well that’s a little disappointing. I thought that you would have been a little braver than that. Oh well. Answer this then, what is Weasley really like in bed?” Pansy looked trilled to hear the coming answer, Hermione went bright red, whilst Ron spluttered out that he thought that was an inappropriate question. 

“Well..”, Hermione started, “I don’t have any other experience to compare him too, but I guess I would say he is pretty good. I mean he always makes me scream when I come.”   
Hermione was bright red through her entire answer, but at the last part everyone looked at Ron to find that he was now just as red as his hair. Pansy shrieked in delight at that and responded with, “Who knew Weasley could be so skilled. Now I want to take him for a test drive.” 

That comment made Ron’s face go even redder, whilst Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus complained about how they had heard way more than they ever needed to know about Ron and Hermione’s sex life.

The game continued for another 20 minutes with new truths being reviled and some players being bold enough to accept the occasional dare. Seamus dared Neville to do a firewhiskey body shot, Ron dared Pansy to give Hermione a lap dance, and Hermione found out that Neville was the person that had been sending Hannah Abbott love letters. The next spin was spun by Luna, and the bottle landed on Harry who picked truth.   
With Luna’s uncanny ability to make people feel uncomfortable with questions and truthful facts she asked, “Why did you break up with Ginny?” 

The circle went very quiet as everyone looked at Harry. Nobody knew the real reason why Harry had ended things with Ginny as he refused to talk about it, as did Ginny as she ‘wanted to respect his privacy’. No one really knew what that meant either, and Draco was definitely curious to hear the answer as well. 

Draco looked over at Harry and saw that he looked terrified to answer the question, and also that he was staring at Ron, obviously scared of how he was going to react. After about 2 minutes of silence Harry looked at the floor before trying to answer. “I um, well I uhh, you see we…” he trailed off looking defeated before mumbling to the ground, “I sort of realized that”, he took a final deep breath before looking up at Ron and uttering his final 3 words, “I am gay.” 

Everything went silent. Not just the circle playing the game but the whole common room. This answer seemed more shocking to everyone than finding out about Pansy’s sexuality.   
Draco held his breath for Ron’s response. He hoped it was good. Harry had already lost enough people in his life and he didn’t need to lose his best friend as well. However, Ron just smiled at Harry after a moment of shock and said, “I always had a feeling that you might have been. Don’t look so scared mate, it’s fine.”, then he got up and hugged Harry. The smile and look of relief on Harry’s face made something twist in Draco’s stomach, although he had no idea why. 

After 2 more spins Blaise spun the bottle and it landed on Draco. Draco decided to be brave and went with a dare, however he never would have expected what Blaise was going to ask him to do. “Draco, I dare you..” He paused for dramatic effect, “to kiss Potter on the lips for no less than 30 seconds.”   
Draco could see how smug Blaise looked with his choice of dare, and he was scared to move from his chair. Harry’s response was even more of a surprise to Draco as he just shrugged, got up and straddled Draco’s lap, as there was no room to sit next to him, before proceeding to place his lips on Draco’s. 

The next 30 seconds were heaven for Draco, who suddenly knew that he wanted nothing more than to taste more of Harry, but he was too scared to deepen the kiss. After 30 seconds Harry pulled back and winked at Draco before returning to his previous spot across the circle from Draco. 

A little while later, after a few more spins, everyone gave up on the game and joined the rest of the Eighth year in the party. At midnight Draco saw Dean and Seamus making out in a corner and smiled. He was happy for them, they looked so happy when they broke apart.   
Just before Draco went to bed he saw Harry crossing the common room to come and talk to him. He tried to hide but was unsuccessful. Harry caught up to him and started to talk to him as they climbed the stairs up to their dorm room, which so far was empty as the boys who were still conscious hadn’t made their way up there yet. 

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward for you by kissing you like that before. I just could tell that Blaise was trying to mess with us and you looked like you were never going to move. I just thought it might make things move a bit quicker if I took charge of it.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Draco said. “It was fine; I know Blaise just wanted to mess with us. It’s one of his favorite things to do.”

“This isn’t going to make things awkward between us is it?” Harry asked. “It’s just I’m really glad we are friends now and I don’t want to screw that up.” 

“Nothing is going to change Harry, it was just a little kiss in a stupid game between drunk friends. Everything is going to stay exactly the same.” 

“Thank god. Well I guess it is really late so we should probably go to bed. Goodnight Draco.”  
“Goodnight Harry.”

Both boys changed and crawled into bed. Draco fell asleep that night thinking of the feeling of Harry’s lips against his and dreamt of doing it again. He was very happy when he woke up around mid-day the next day, despite the massive hangover he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the next week, hopefully i will have time to write on the weekend.   
> I hope you are all enjoying it so far, leave me some comments to let me know what you think.


	4. The Wayward Jinx

It was the middle of January, and the work load for the Eighth year had increased immensely. On a cold, wet Thursday afternoon Draco had a free period after lunch, and he was using it to complete some homework so that he had less to do on the weekend. He was sitting in a comfy armchair in front of the fire in the Eighth year common room completing a potions essay, enjoying the silence that helped him concentrate when the portrait door swung open. 

Harry walked inside the portrait quite quickly and seemed intent, as though he had something that he was on a mission to complete. Draco was confused as to why he was even in the common room, he knew that Harry didn’t have a free period right now, he was supposed to be starting his Ancient Runes class. 

As Draco open his mouth about to ask Harry what he was doing there, Harry marched over to Draco, straddled his waist and kissed him. Draco was shocked for a second and was just about to kiss Harry back when Harry went very still, pulled back from Draco and suddenly stood up and ran back out of the portrait. 

Draco just sat and stared at the back of the portrait for a while before continuing with his essay. He found it hard to concentrate on the essay, but by the end of his free period he had managed to complete it. Once the period was up Draco packed his bag with the books he needed for Charms and set off for his class. When he arrived outside the classroom he tried to catch Harry’s eye, but he was refusing to look anywhere near his direction. Harry continued to refuse to look anywhere near Harry all through Charms, which was unusual.   
After class was finished Harry almost ran out of the classroom to get to his next class, Alchemy, whilst Draco slowly walked the other direction towards his Muggle Studies class with Ron, Blaise and Pansy. Draco was barely paying attention to what was being said and had to repeatedly ask Pansy what he was meant to be reading or copying down. After half the lesson she was getting a bit fed up with the way Draco was acting. 

“Alright Malfoy, what the hell is wrong is wrong with you? You’ve been acting strange since the start of Charms.” 

“Nothing is wrong, I’m fine.” Draco replied shortly.

“Something is up mate. You are not yourself right now.” Ron said. 

“Honestly I’m fine, just a little stressed about the potions essay is all.” Draco lied. 

Draco spent the rest of the class paying close attention. He stayed quiet all through dinner thinking about that afternoon. He didn’t understand what had happened. First Harry had walked in and kissed him out of nowhere, and then he had suddenly run off. Why had Harry kissed him if was going to run away straight after?

Later that night Draco went up to the dorms to go to bed. Everyone else was still either in the common room or studying in the library. Draco hadn’t seen Harry since Charms, so he was assuming that he was in the library studying, however when he got up to the dorm rooms he found Harry lying on his bed, looking like he was thinking hard about something. Harry didn’t notice Draco until he walked past him to sit on his own bed. The moment he noticed that Draco was in the room he got up and wen tto run out the door. Before he could make it to the door however Draco had pulled out his wand and spelled the door shut. 

“What are you doing Draco?” Harry asked. 

“I’m trying to get answers Harry.” Draco replied. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You know exactly what I am talking about Harry. You walked into the common room during my free period today, kissed me and then ran away.” Draco stated. 

Harry looked like he was struggling to figure out what he was going to say. He looked defeated when his shoulders sank. 

“Okay. I was walking from lunch towards the Ancient Runes classrooms when I walked past 2 Sixth year girls fighting. All I heard from them was something about one of them making the other pay by embarrassing them in front of their crush, then she pulled out her wand and sent a curse at the other girl. But she ducked and the curse missed her and hit me. It was a wordless curse so I don’t know what I was hit with, all I know was that I suddenly felt that I needed to see you, so I searched around until I found you and before I knew what was happening I was kissing you. The curse must have broken then because I pulled away and freaked out about what I had just done, and I didn’t know how you were going to react so I just ran away. And I have been avoiding you because I was embarrassed about it.”

Draco watched Harry through his entire explanation of what had happened, whilst Harry watched the floor, a slow blush creepy up his neck and across his face as he talked.   
Draco tried to act like he wasn’t bothered about the fact that it wasn’t really Harry, but instead a curse, that had been kissing him earlier. “It’s fine. We are at Hogwarts after all with a bunch of kids who all have wands .Sometimes magical accidents happen. There is no need to get so embarrassed about it.” 

“Thank you Draco, I’m still sorry though.” 

“It’s fine Harry. Come on, let’s play a game of chess before we go to bed.”

The two boys spent the rest of the night playing chess until the rest of the boys in the year came up for bed. As Draco lay in his bed drifting off to sleep, he started to dream of Harry and the kiss on the couch that afternoon, of them going further then just kissing. Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Valentine's Day

Draco had been dreading today for weeks. It was Valentine’s Day, and everyone in the school was all loved up. The castle was decorated with pink hearts and streamers, roses and little cupids. The teachers were all tailoring their classes for the day to include the theme of love, such as love potions and spells to transfigure objects into flowers. Alongside all that, Hogwarts was still using the little note carrying gnomes that Professor Lockhart had used during our second year.

Draco was getting sick of them bursting into classrooms or stopping people in hallway’s to sing their songs or read poems to students. He knew the only reason that he was sick of them was because he wanted to send one himself, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He knew that Harry was gay and that he had no idea whether he himself was gay or bi-sexual. He also knew that after 7 years of being enemies they were finally friends, and he didn’t want to do anything that was going to risk their friendship, no matter how his feelings for Harry were growing, he wasn’t going to risk it. 

During dinner the 6 friends, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise, were all sitting together eating when a valentines gnome came walking up to them. They all look at it, 5 of them were confused, wondering who it could be for, but Ron’s face went bright red. Draco could tell from that flush of color exactly who it was for, and also who it was from. Just before it started it’s song Draco excused himself to go to the bathroom, he didn’t feel like hearing another song about how in love people were. 

Once he was out of the Great Hall, Draco hide in one of the alcove’s off the side of the Entrance Hall, thinking about what he might say if he were to send a message to Harry telling him how he felt. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized that Harry had joined him in the alcove.

“Sorry if you wanted to be alone. I just couldn’t listen to the gnome any longer. I don’t think Ron wanted the message delivered during dinner, cause it says more than anyone else needs to know, way to personal.” Harry laughed as he finished his sentence. The sound alone made Draco smile. And then he started laughing along with Harry. 

“It’s okay. I’m just sick of hearing those things. They have been driving me crazy all day long.” 

“I know how you feel. I can’t believe Professor McGonagall decided to start using them again. She hated them when Lockhart used them.” Harry said.

“I think she just wants to try and make things seem like the war never happened and everything is the way it used to be.” Draco replied. 

“You could be onto something there Malfoy”, Harry said with a wink. 

“Got a better theory do you Potter?” Draco teased back.

Harry just laughed at that, “No I don’t. Just felt like teasing you a little.” 

They shared a brief smile and laugh before Harry suggested they return to the Great Hall, saying that Ron’s song should be finished by. As the boys went to move out of the alcove however, they found themselves stuck. The feeling was familiar to Draco from a similar incident a few months ago, so he straight away looked up to the ceiling to find a small rose hanging down there. As he couldn’t move his feet he knew instantly that it was a magical rose, a rose that had the same effect as magical mistletoe, so that when two people were under it together they were frozen in place until they kissed to break the spell. 

“Not again”, Draco growled. He was getting a little over being stuck in situations where he had to kiss Harry. He wanted their kisses to be real, not bought about by a stupid game or magic. 

“What’s wrong? Why can’t we move?” Harry asked Draco. 

“Just look up at the ceiling.” 

Draco watched Harry look up and saw the look of comprehension cross over his features. He knew that Harry understood exactly what was happening and why they were stuck in the alcove. At least no one was around to see them this time. 

“Again!” exclaimed Harry. “I think this castle is trying to tell us something. At least there is no one around this time.” Harry had spoken to soon. Just as he finished his sentence Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise all walked past and saw them. 

“What are you 2 doing in there?” Pansy asked them suspiciously.

“Absolutely nothing Pansy. We were just talking and now we are stuck cause of a stupid rose.” Draco spit out at her. He was furious that this was happening again, and that once again his friends were there to see him kissing Harry. 

“Stuck?” Blaise said, “What do you mean you are stuck?” 

“The rose Blaise. It’s a magical one, just like mistletoe.” Harry clarified. 

“Ohh it’s one of those roses. Well I guess you guys are going to have to kiss again.” Blaise smirked.

“Maybe we should give them some privacy for this.” Hermione suggested. 

Draco was confused at that. Why would they need privacy for a quick peck on the lips? “Why would we need privacy Hermione?” 

“Well, its Valentine’s Day, and these roses are more powerful than mistletoe. You can’t just have a 2 second peck on the lips to break this magic. You will need to kiss for at least 30 seconds to be able to move again.” Hermione explained. 

At hearing the explanation Pansy giggled happily while the boys smirked at each other. Draco didn’t understand why they were both smirking, however he was glad when all 4 of them turned and walked away towards the common room. 

Draco turned to look at Harry, who he found was already looking at him. He was about to ask Harry if he was okay with this when suddenly Harry surged forward and placed his lips over Draco’s. The kiss started out very slow but in a few seconds it had depend a bit and when they broke apart after 30 seconds they were both panting. Draco watched Harry attempt to take a step forward and saw that he could move. They both then moved at the same time to start walking back to the common room. They didn’t talk until they reached the dormitory where they each said goodnight to the other and went to bed. 

Once again, Draco dreamt of Harry as he now did most nights. He wished he could Harry how he felt, but he was to scared to do so. At least he could call Harry a friend. That was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the final one.   
> There will be smut.   
> You have been warned.   
> And please leave a comment to tell me what you think. It's my first ever fic and i want to know whether i should bother trying to write more in the future or whether it was horrible and i won't attempt again .  
> Be as honest as you can.


	6. It's more fun with company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is done guys.   
> It has smut so if you don't like that, then don't read it.   
> Please leave some comments and let me know what you think.   
> Enjoy the final chapter everyone.

It was a cloudy Saturday in the middle of March when Draco rolled over and got out of bed to go down to breakfast. He was very tired as he hadn’t slept the night before. As he slowly dressed he noticed that the dormitory was empty, all the others boys must be at breakfast already. Draco slowly headed down to the common room to find it empty and continued on down to the Great Hall, where he joined Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Everyone was chattering excitedly about the Hogsmeade trip that day. Shit!! Draco had been so tired lately from his lack of sleep that he had completely forgotten that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. 

“Oii Malfoy, are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?” Ron asked him.

“Nah I don’t think so. I haven’t been sleeping well this last week, so I think I’ll try and get some sleep now while everyone is out.” 

“Is everything okay Draco? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey.” Harry suggested. 

“Thanks Harry, but I’m fine. It’s probably just stress over our workload.” Draco said. 

The group continued to chatter excitedly about what they were going to do that day in the village, until they finished breakfast half an hour later and started to head into the Entrance Hall and towards the front doors of the castle. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Draco? Do you want someone to stay back here with you?” Hermione asked, concern etched on her face.

“I promise that I am fine Hermione, don’t worry about me. I’m just going to try and get some sleep. Go and enjoy your day, I’ll see you all when you get back.”

Draco said goodbye to them all and watched them start to walk down the long winding path towards the front gate. After a minute he turned and made his way back up to the common room. There was no one else in there, the entire Eighth year had all decided to go and enjoy a day in Hogsmeade as a break from all their school work. Draco picked a comfy chair in front of the fire to sit in and thought that he might read a little of the book he was currently reading in his spare time before he tried to get some more sleep. He summoned the book from his dorm and started to read.

After only having read about 2 pages he started to doze off, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. As he slept he dreamt, as he so often did, of Harry. These dreams were mostly innocent, just them strolling through the grounds, swimming together in the lake, or holding hands will talking in the common room. Occasionally the dreams were less innocent, and the left Draco with a reaction of obvious arousal when he woke up from them.

This was one of those dreams. 

When Draco woke up he was hard, very hard. As there was no one else around and he wasn’t worried about getting caught, Draco decided to go upstairs to the dormitory to take care of his little (Actually big) problem. When he reached the dorm, he shut the door and started to very slowly remove his cloths. He started with his shirt, slowly undoing each button and playing with his nipples as he went, once they were erect he started to trail his hand down his stomach and along his happy trail until he reached the belt on his trousers. He slowly undid the buckle and pulled the belt through his belt hoops, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. 

Draco then proceeded to undo his fly and reached inside his pants to start teasing his erection, which was straining hard against his pants even after they had been loosened. He was just starting to enjoy the feeling of his own hand bringing him pleasure when he started to think about how it would feel if it was Harry’s had touching him instead. At this thought a small moan escaped his lips, a moan that definitely included Harry’s name. 

Draco heard a sudden intake of breath from behind him and spun around to find Harry standing there, with his hand still on the door handle. He was flushed red from the neck up, staring at Draco’s erection with his mouth and eyes open in shock at what he was seeing. Draco quickly did his fly back up and grabbed a pillow to hold in front of his erection that had decided that it didn’t want to go down, even under the embarrassment of being caught.

“Harry!” Draco shrieked in shock, “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Hogsmeade.”

Even though Draco had covered himself with a pillow, Harry was still staring at him as though trying to see through the pillow as he answered, “I decided to come back and make sure that you were okay. I felt bad leaving you here all alone.” 

“I promise you that I am feeling fine Harry. More than fine actually,” Draco said quietly. 

“Umm well then i think I should probably go, let you finish what you were doing.”

Draco whispered his next words so quietly that Harry could barely hear him, “I want you to stay.”

I’m sorry, what was that?” Harry asked. 

Draco cleared his throat and tried to speak a little louder this time. “I want you to stay” Harry didn’t answer and Draco was scared that he had said the wrong thing. “Only if you want to of course. I’m sorry if you don’t, I shouldn’t have said anything, just forget that I did.” 

Draco was turning around to go hide in shame when he felt a hand on his arm, tugging him back and turning him around. Then he felt lips being pressed against his. He was shocked for a moment before he started to eagerly return the kiss. When the two boys broke apart they were both panting as though they had run a marathon. 

“I want to stay,” Harry said. 

That was all Draco needed to hear and he pulled Harry tight against him and reconnected their lips. As they kissed Harry slowly pushed Draco backwards until he could feel the bed hitting the back of his knees, so he slowly leant back until he was lying on his bed, pulling Harry on top of him as he went, making sure that their entire bodies stayed connected the whole way down. As they kissed Draco touched every part or Harry he could reach, his face, his hair, his neck, his back, and his hips, until his hands came to rest on Harry’s arse.   
As soon as Draco’s hands had settled there Harry moaned, so Draco squeezed a little and Harry moaned again. Draco then went about squeezing Harry’s arse for the next ten minutes whilst they were making out, soon though there erections were throbbing painfully so they started to grind against each other, making them both groan I unison. Draco felt overwhelmed with pleasure already at the feeling of Harry grinding down hard against his erection. 

“Fuck Harry, don’t stop!” Draco moaned. But instead Harry did stop. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked as Harry sat up. 

Harry didn’t say anything as he straddled Draco’s hips and started to run his hands down Draco’s chest. His shirt was still on, but it was open all the way down to the last button that was still buttoned up. Draco watched Harry’s pupils dilate as he looked down at Draco’s pale chest, then he suddenly bent down and took one of Draco’s pert nipples into his mouth, sucking, licking and gently nipping at it. The sensation made Draco moan out Harry’s name and arch his back to try and get more of the feeling. Harry spent the next 5 minutes making Draco writhe under him before he moved onto Draco’s other nipple to repeat the same process again. 

Pretty soon Draco couldn’t take it anymore and he started to beg Harry to do something about his neglected erection, “Harry please! I can’t take it, do something.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Harry purred into his ear as he started to suck on Draco’s neck. 

“I don’t care. Anything!” Draco begged, as he writhed under Harry’s tongue

Draco whined out a protest as Harry removed his mouth from his neck; however he the proceeded to kiss down Draco’s neck, over his chest, ignoring his nipples this time, and following his happy trail down his stomach to the top of his pants. He then slowly gripped Draco fly and opened it, all the while he was staring up at Draco from his lust filled eyes. He then slowly pulled Draco’s pants down, along with his boxers so that Draco’s erection popped free and slapped against his stomach. Harry stared down at it with a look in his eyes that could only be described as hunger, and before Draco had a chance to even make a sound, Harry lent down and started to pick a line up his erection. 

“Fuck Harry!” Draco groaned, as his head fell back against the pillows of the bed, his eyes rolled back into his head and he couldn’t stop moaning Harry’s name over and over as Harry then sucked his entire length into his mouth and started to suck. He groaned when Harry continued to show his cock so much attention. Harry was hollowing his cheeks, and sucking as hard and fast as he could, and it was driving Draco crazy.

“Harry. Wait,” Draco mumbled, unable to properly find his voice. “Harry, please stop,” he finally gasped out. 

Harry let go of his cock with a small pop, wiped the saliva off his chin and asked, “Did I do something wrong? We can stop if you don’t want to do this.” 

“It’s not that, it’s just that I umm, well I uh-“Draco stuttered out, too embarrassed to sat what he wanted to say, 

“You can tell me Draco, is this okay, is it what you want?” Harry looked genuinely concerned about Draco when he asked him if he wanted this. Somehow that look made Draco less nervous. 

“I want this Harry, I really do. I’ve just never done any of this before and I’m a little nervous.” Draco said.

“Wait a second. You’ve never been with anyone?” Harry asked, and Draco shook his head in response. “Have you ever, umm, like practiced on yourself before?”

“No. I haven’t.” Draco looked away as he replied, certain that his lack of experience was going to make Harry get up and leave. 

“That’s okay. It’s fine. Just tell me what you want, I don’t want to do anything that you are uncomfortable with.” Harry looked so sincere that Draco couldn’t help but trust him not to do anything he didn’t want him to do. 

Draco instantly made up his mind, and with a sudden confidence that appeared out of nowhere, he sat up and whispered confidently into Harry’s ear, “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you spreading me open, and I want to come on your cock.” 

“Fuck,” Harry groaned as Draco then stared to kiss down from his ear to his neck. Draco loved the way Harry tasted under his tongue so he kept kissing him whilst starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once he had all that buttons undone, he pushed Harry’s shirt off of his shoulders and then leant down to start sucking on his nipples. He was surprised at how much it turned him on to hear Harry groaning at the feeling of his mouth on Harry’s nipples.

“Fuck Draco, your mouth feels so good.” Harry moaned. 

Draco then pushed Harry down onto his back on the bed and straddled his waist as he kissed up from his nipples, along his neck and reconnected his lips with Harry’s lips. When he parted his lips he felt Harry’s tongue dive into his mouth so he sucked on it, and his cock twitched as the low guttural groan that Harry let out at the feeling.   
As he kissed Harry, Draco’s hands felt their way down to Harry’s fly and he quickly undid his pants, desperate to see the cock that would soon be fucking into him. The thought made him sit up abruptly to rip Harry’s pants down his legs, as far as he could from his position, and stared at the very obvious bulge in Harry’s boxers. Draco had never had a cock in his mouth before, but he knew that he really wanted to taste Harry, so started to lean forward to mouth at the bulge through Harry’s boxers.

“Ahhh Draco, fuck that’s good.” Harry groaned. “You don’t have to do that though. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Draco just glanced up at Harry from under his eyelashes, removed his mouth from Harry’s cock for long enough to say, “I want to do this,” before he pulled Harry’s boxers done, gently grabbed his cock and licked it. The taste exploded onto Draco’s tongue and he was surprised to realize that he didn’t hate it, so he took the tip into his mouth and started to suck. Harry’s hips jerked up off the bed in reaction and his cock was pushed to the back of Draco’s throat, however he found that he liked the feeling, even though he gagged a bit. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Harry apologized.

Draco pulled off of Harry’s cock for a second, “Do it again.”

“What?” 

“Do it again. I want you to fuck my mouth and make me gag.” Draco demanded. 

Harry was shocked that he was hearing this particular request, seeing as Draco had never sucked anyone’s cock before, but once Draco put his mouth back around his cock, Harry was powerless and gave in to the request. He started to slowly fuck into Draco’s mouth, he didn’t go too far though as he wasn’t sure Draco really wanted him to, however once Draco started to moan obscenely around Harry’s cock, he finally lost all of his control and started to really fuck into Draco mouth. For someone who had never done this before, Draco was brilliant, and before long Harry had to stop him. 

“Draco, stop.” Harry chocked out. 

“Am I doing it wrong? Cause I can do better, I know I can.” Draco started to freak out that he hadn’t been good enough for Harry, but he didn’t want the other boy to leave his bed, he wanted more. 

“No Draco, relax. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just didn’t want to come before I got the chance to be inside of you.” Harry said while he lightly stroked Draco’s cheek in an attempt to calm him down. When Draco looked back up at Harry, Harry smiled a reassuring smile at him. 

“I want you inside me” Draco boldly stated. He then rolled them until he was lying down and Harry was now the one straddling him. Draco watched the way Harry’s body moved as he stood up to fully remove his pants, and then pulled Draco’s all the way off as well so that they were now both completely naked. Draco couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, he had been dreaming about it for months now, since the game of truth or dare on New Year’s Eve, and now he was living it instead of dreaming it. He pulled Harry down on top of him and aligned their bodies while he leaned his head to the right angle to start kissing Harry again. Draco bucked his hips and ground his cock up into Harry’s and they both groaned in unison. 

Harry pulled back from Draco and pushed him flat against the bed with a hand on his chest, “Time to get you ready for me,” he purred, then he kissed his way down Draco’s chest and stomach until he was far enough down the bed to kneel between Draco’s spread legs. Harry wandlessly and wordlessly conjured lube onto his fingers and he started to slowly start circling Draco’s hole with it. As the tip of Harry’s first finger started to breach the tight ring of muscle, Draco’s muscles automatically clenched down at the abnormal feeling. 

“Hey, just try and relax okay? I promise I’ll go slow and not hurt you, but I need you to relax first.” Harry told him, but he couldn’t seem to do so. “Just take a few deep breathes Draco, there we go.” 

Draco had relaxed enough that Harry was able to push the rest of his finger in past the ring of muscle, he left it there for a moment though to make sure Draco was alright, and when Draco nodded he start to pull his finger out and thrust back in. Draco thought it felt weird and not exactly all that pleasurable really, but he didn’t tell Harry to stop, he hoped that once there was more inside him that it would start to feel better. After 2 minutes Harry started to wiggle a second finger into Draco, and although he clenched down on them a little, Harry was still able to push his finger in quite quickly. It still wasn’t feeling very good for Draco, until Harry crooked his fingers inside him and found his prostate. 

Draco cried out in surprise, “Fuck Harry. Ohh my god, do that again. Please.” 

Harry laughed lightly at this, “Feel good?” 

“Fuck yes, just please don’t stop. I want more.” 

Draco felt Harry wiggling a third finger inside him, and now he was moaning a constant stream of moans as Harry hit his prostate on every single thrust of his fingers. 

“Harry” Draco cried out, “Harry, I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m ready. Please, I want you inside me.”

“I am inside you Draco.” Harry teased. 

“I don’t want your fingers, I want your big fat cock to split me open and I want it now.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Harry pulled his fingers out of him, and Draco moaned in regret at the empty feeling. Harry slowly kissed back up Draco’s body until he reached his lips and the two both open their mouths to each other as they kissed deeply and passionately. Draco broke off from the kiss with a moan, “Please Harry.” 

“How do you want to do this then?”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. 

“What position do you want to do this in? Like this way or on your hands and..” 

Draco cut Harry off before he could finish explaining what he meant. “This way. I want to see you.”

Harry lent down to start kissing Draco again while he moved one hand down between them to line his cock up with Draco’s whole. “Just let me know if you want me to stop. If it hurts too much.” 

“I promise I will, just please fill me up, I want to feel you.” 

Draco tried to relax as he felt the head of Harry’s cock press against his hole, just as the head started to breach his muscle he clenched down again. Harry’s cock was a lot thicker than three of his fingers and it did hurt a little bit. Harry looked like he was about to pull back, so Draco reached out and grab hold of his arse to pull him forward a bit further. Even though it hurt a little more than the first push, it also sent a spike of pleasure through him and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. “Please keep going Harry.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Harry asked concerned. 

“Yes, just keep going.” 

Draco pulled Harry further into him slowly until Harry started to push himself in. Soon enough Draco could feel Harry’s ball against his arse and knew that he was all the way in. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asked him.

“So full. Like you’re splitting me in half.” Draco wiggled his hips a little and when there was more pleasure than pain he said to Harry, “You can start to move.”

Harry pulled out slowly and then thrust back inside at the same pace, making them both moan at the feeling, “Fuck Draco, you’re so fucking tight.” 

“You’re so big Harry, it feels so fucking good.” Draco moaned.

Harry continued to thrust into Draco at a slow and steady pace, and when Draco moved his hips to try and get Harry deeper his cock pressed against Draco’s prostate as Draco thrust back into him. Draco gasped out loud at the sheer pleasure that shot through him. 

“OHH FUCK HARRY” Draco screamed, “Fuck, harder please” He begged 

Harry started to pull out of Draco and then slam back in harder than he was before and Draco just continued to moan as he was now having his prostate hit on every single thrust. It felt so good that it was almost torture, and Draco kept clenching his tight passage around Harry’s cock, making Harry groan in pleasure above him. 

“You’re so damn tight Draco, I want to stay here forever.” Harry groaned. 

“Ahhh fuck Harry, you feel so good.” A slightly harder thrust from Harry made him see stars and he groaned out a command of what he wanted from Harry. “Faster Harry.”

“Are you.. ohhh fuck… are you sure?” 

“Yes Harry. I want it harder and faster.” 

Draco only had a second to prepare himself before Harry started moving a whole lot faster and pounding into Draco, with every thrust still pushing against that perfect spot inside him. Draco could feel that he was starting to get close, his untouched cock leaking heaps of pre-cum all over his stomach, and he wanted someone to touch his cock, but he wanted to cum on Harry’s cock alone more. Harry must have been getting close as well as he reached down to grip Draco’s cock, but just as he made contact Draco slapped his hand away. Harry looked down at him a little confused about why he had done that. 

“I want to cum from your cock alone.” Draco explained in a breathless voice. 

This must have turned Harry on even more, as he started to pound into Draco even harder and faster than he already had been, making Draco’s eyes roll back into his head and his back arch in pleasure. He knew that he was not going to last much longer now, the constant stimulation on his prostate drawing his orgasm closer.

“So close Harry” He managed to breathe out.

“Me too. Come on Draco, cum for me.” 

Hearing Harry telling him to come broke the last bit of control he had and he came all over his stomach with a shout of Harry’s name, his hole clenching tightly around Harry. The extra pressure on Harry’s cock tipped him over the edge too, and he muffled his shout of Draco’s name into his neck.   
Once they had come down from their high, Harry very gently pulled out of Draco, trying his best not to hurt him, and rolledto the side so was lying next to Draco, instead of lying on him and crushing him. ”Are you okay” He asked Draco, real concern etched all over his face. 

“I’m great.” Draco responded, and as great as he felt about what had just happened, he was also worried. He didn’t want this thing with Harry to just be a one-time fuck, he had serious feelings for the guy and he didn’t want this to end now. He wanted to be with Harry properly, but he had no idea what Harry wanted. 

“Draco, can I ask you something?” Harry sounded a little nervous, and that made Draco scared that he was about to run away from him.

“Yeah. Is everything okay?” Draco was trying his best to sound calm, but he felt anything but calm. 

“When I walked in and you were touching yourself I heard you moan my name. Obviously I’m guessing that you were thinking about me. Was that the first time you had done that, or have you thought about me that way before?” Harry wasn’t looking at him as he said it.   
Draco tried to think through a way to answer without sounding creepy. He didn’t think he could find a way that wasn’t creepy, so he just sighed and answered. “It wasn’t the first time. I’ve been dreaming about you since the game of truth or dare on New Year’s Eve and I just didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted you.” 

Harry gasped in shock and finally met Draco’s gaze, “I’ve wanted you since that kiss as well. I just didn’t know how to say something. I thought it would just scare you away.”

“So this wasn’t a one-time thing then was it?” Draco asked hopefully. 

“It’s not if you don’t want it to be.” 

“I don’t want it to be.” Draco’s heart-rate was starting to rise as he waited for Harry’s response. 

“Draco Malfoy, Will you be my boyfriend?” Draco couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculously formal Harry sounded considering they had just had sex and were currently lying on Draco’s bed completely naked. So Draco decided to carry on with the formality for the fun of it.   
“Harry Potter, I would love to be your boyfriend.” 

Draco and Harry both smiled at each other before Harry leaned half on top of Draco and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart, rolled under the covers and Harry laid his head on Draco chest, while Draco wrapped his arms around him. 

The two of them both fell asleep pretty quickly with smiles on their faces. That night Draco dreamed of the future he could actually have with Harry now, and he finally had the best sleep he could remember having had for a long time.


End file.
